


Obsession (a ruthless game)

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [13]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome, mafia au or smth like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where sunggyu and dongwoo are the leaders of two different gangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here, have some pwp. enjoy!

Is it when Sunggyu's body crashes against the nearest wall that he knows he's lost. He hears footsteps coming closer and he keeps running, but his arm hurts and his lips too (for different reasons, though). The corridor where he was running was long but narrow, his body had a harsh time avoiding the walls and moving forward; he kept crashing against the surfaces.

First of all, he had no idea where he was. Well, he did a few hours ago, but not now. His team's mission was to infiltrate inside the target's house as fast and precise as possible, and they had fulfilled it successfully. At least until someone, oh,  _someone_ , has pushed him against the floor and kissed him hungrily, tearing apart his lips and wounding his skin with his teeth. Sunggyu had found the strength to take the man off and run as quick as his legs allowed him to.

Futile.

He had fallen to his own trap and now he was cornered against the wall. That place was a fucking maze and he taken himself to the lion's den. The lion, by the way, was a  _very_  handsome man, shorter than him, though, but with brownish hair and plump lips. He looked  _fierce_. And Sunggyu felt intimidated, something in his stomach was boiling up and all his body felt heated.

“Sunggyu.” the man said, slowly, as if he was tasting the words in his tongue, and licked his lips. “Why are you being such a naughty boy running away from me...”

“What should I do then?” Sunggyu snorted. “Let you push me against the floor and fuck me?”

“ _Well_.” the man smiled (rather smirked). “That doesn't sound very bad.”

Sunggyu snorted again, this time louder. He wasn't going to fall for any of those tricks, he already knew them very well.

“But I don't bottom.” he replied. “So how about I press you against the wall and fuck you senseless, Dongwoo?”

“Make me.”

Sunggyu obliged. He moved towards Dongwoo and kissed him harshly, his lips colliding angrily against his own, moving harshly and bitting the plump flesh.

“Fuck, that  _hurt_.” groaned Dongwoo when Sunggyu's teeth sank into his lower lip, his blood melting into the kiss.

Sunggyu's hand cupped his hardening bulge through the fabric of his pants and pressed hard against it, making him throw his head back and almost hitting it against the wall.

“Does it feel good?” asked Sunggyu, breaking the kiss and looking straight at his eyes. They were full of lust, and Dongwoo's irregular breathing plus his parted lips as he let out those sensual gasps, aroused him to no point.

“Y-yes.”

Sunggyu loved seeing Dongwoo, the strong, manipulator, sneaky and ruthless Dongwoo, better known as the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in South Korea, reduced to such mess under his touch. He enjoyed every little detail, and he would not accept anything less but Dongwoo moaning his name as he fucked him, his hands roaming over his (beautiful) body and his lips kissing him, biting him, marking him.

Sunggyu pressed his hand harder, and the almost desesperate moan he received was more than enough. He ravished those lips until they were swollen and moist, and then knelt down, until his face was at the same level of his bulge.

“Should I blow you?” he asked, already uzipping Dongwoo's pants.

“Please.”

So Sunggyu's mouth engulfed his throbbing cock, taking almost all its length, and Dongwoo's fingers got lost inside his hair strands, pulling him harshly (almost making him choke) and kept sucking on his member, moving his tongue in circles around the tip and pressing it against the pulsing vein, driving Dongwoo mad.

“F-fuck, fuck, S-Sunggyu...god....aghh..”

Dongwoo could barely say a word as his mind was clouded by the pleasure, and his moans got stuck in his throat when Sunggyu parted his legs and suddenly pushed two fingers inside his hole.

Having Sunggyu sucking on his cock while his fingers were fucking him was too much.

“Uhmmm.” Sunggyu moaned, sending vibes through his member and Dongwoo arched his body, spreading his legs even more so Sunggyu's fingers could go deeper.

“Aghhh.” he moaned. “F-Faster.”

And he came undone, his cum filling Sunggyu's mouth and dripping down his chin, his hole clenching against his fingers and making it a bit hard for him to pull them back.

Dongwoo would have collapsed onto the floor if Sunggyu hadn't been holding him by the waist, his hands sliding inside his shirt and caressing his chest. He gasped when Sunggyu's long and slender fingers (that he loved so much for  _obvious_  reasons) touched his nipples, rubbing the hard nubs with force while his lips were again kissing him.

Dongwoo undressed Sunggyu too.

They were making out in a corridor somewhere in the middle of nothing, so probably nobody would find them. Not like they minded, though. They would have asked the man to join (a few months ago, one of Sunggyu's mates, Woohyun, had found them and they had ended up having a threesome, both of them fucking Woohyun mercilessly against the matress).

“You're so hard.” Dongwoo murmured against Sunggyu's ear, his hot breathe tickling him.

Sunggyu squirmed.

“How could I not be this hard when you were moaning my name so loud a few minutes ago.” the man retorted, smirking. “Touch me.”

And Dongwoo pumped his member, fast and hard, until Sunggyu had to place his hands on his shoulder so his knees would not give up.

He came not long after, and while Dongwoo was licking his cum off his hand, Sunggyu pushed him against the wall and massaged his buttcheeks before opening them and poking him from behind, his cock rubbing against his hole.

“I'm going to put it inside now and let you feel me getting hard inside of you, stretching you so wide the only thing you'll be able to do is moan my name.”

“Yes, please.” Dongwoo begged.

God, he hated begging so much, he would rather die than admit this in front of the world, but with Sunggyu it was different, and he knew pretty much that it was else give up or nothing.

And Sunggyu suddenly thrusted into him. Dongwoo closed his eyes, the pain a bit unbearable, but he adjusted soon and Sunggyu started moving his hips, fucking him senseless.

His body (and his head sometimes too) hit against the wall everytime and Dongwoo knew he was going to have bruises all over his body the following day (mostly when Sunggyu was biting his shoulder, oh so sexily, and then running his wet tongue over the wound, the pain made him get even harder).

“Aghhah, S-Sunggyu...” he moaned, biting his lower lip (which was already wounded enough), and put his hands against the wall so he could bend even further, allowing Sunggyu to go deeper, his cock finally hitting his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through his body.

Sunggyu had one hand on his waist and the other on the wall, making the angle better, but he wanted to touch Dongwoo, so that would not do.

He pulled apart, earning a whimper from the boy's lips, and he laughed softly as he pushed Dongwoo onto the floor, putting his legs around his own waist and thrusting into him again, at the same pace from before.

This time he could grab Dongwoo's cock and pump it as his own member entered his hole, almost pulling his member completely and then pushing it inside again, hitting his prostate harshly.

“Agh, f-fuck.” he couldn't help but curse when he felt Dongwoo clenching against his cock. “K-Keep doing that.”

And Dongwoo came violently on his hand, his cum spurting all over his chest and his body shaking and convulsing after the orgasm, driving Sunggyu to his own climax as well. He didn't have time to pull out before coming so his own cum was now inside Dongwoo's hole, who felt it dripping down his thighs after.

“Should I lick it?” Sunggyu asked, breathing against Dongwoo's ear and removing a few strands of hair off his forehead, caressing his cheek slightly.

Dongwoo's mind was too clouded to say a word (not that he would reject it anyways).


	2. let our souls ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a prequel to obessesion (the part where they mentioned fucking woohyun).

Woohyun isn't sure about what had happened, how he ended up in such position. He vaguely remembers entering the building where their target was, along with his mates and his leader. A few hours after, though, he reached one of the rooms in the upper floor and found his leader, Sunggyu, and the other's team leader, making out against a wall, kissing roughly and their bodies pressed together.

He was so shocked he could barely move, and his mouth only opened to let out a short gasp. He covered his mouth later, though, scared he would be seen, but his attempts were futile because  _obviously_   the men had heard him.

“Woohyun-ah.” murmured his leader, narrowing his eyes at him and licking his lips, seductively. “What are you doing here?”

“I-I was looking for you, hyung.” he replied, his voice shaky and embarrassed.

The other man tilted his head and his lips curved into a mischievous smirk when his hands squeezed Sunggyu's ass.

“Hey!” Sunggyu exclaimed, trying to look annoyed.

Woohyun stepped back: he needed to get out of there.

“Where are you going, Woohyun-ah?” asked Sunggyu, all of sudden, and moving closer to him. “Don't you want to join?”

Both, the man behind Sunggyu and he, let out a loud gasp.

“J-Join?”

“Yes.”

And Sunggyu was kissing him, his back pressed harshly against the door and his lips were being ravished. He hadn't noticed how hard he was just by the previous events until Sunggyu cupped his member.

“Woah.” he exclaimed. “You're so big...”

Woohyun flushed.

“My name is Dongwoo.” the other man said, approaching them. “I think you need both names to scream later.”

And so Woohyun found himself kissing this Dongwoo dude, more softly and wet than his kiss with Sunggyu, this was full of tongue and slow moves, his tongue being sucked by the other's plump lips.

He couldn't help but let out a moan when his pants were pulled down, along with his underwear, and Sunggyu was grabbing his bare cock now.

“Let's move onto the bed.” he said, and stood up, climbing onto the bed, being shortly after followed by the other two.

Back to the previous position, Sunggyu teased a bit before engulfing Woohyun's cock, licking the tip and pressing his tongue around the shaft, eliciting loud moans from the boy.

“D-Does it feel good, Woohyun-ah?” he asked before going back to sucking him, bobbing his head up and down. Dongwoo suddenly grabbed Sunggyu's hair and he himself set the pace with which he was sucking Woohyun, almost deepthroating him.

“Y-Yes, ag-gh, hyung...” he moaned, bucking his hips to fuck Sunggyu's mouth, and his mind went blank when his tip hit against the back of Sunggyu's throat, all hotness and wetness around him.

He came inside Sunggyu's mouth, his cum dripping down his chin, and opened his eyes in time to see Dongwoo pulling Sunggyu into a kiss, sharing his cum as they both swallowed it.

Woohyun could feel his cock hardening again.

“I am going to fuck you now.” Sunggyu said, wide spreading Woohyun's legs, and Dongwoo held them both while Sunggyu licked his fingers and inserted one, two, and three inside Woohyun's hole.

“H-holy shit, fuck, fuck, fuck.” he moaned, sinking his head into the matress and grabbing the sheets, unable to control his body.

Sunggyu fingered him fast, and his moans were suddenly muffled by Dongwoo's lips, who was kissing him again, this time roughly and angrily.

When Sunggyu's index finger brushed his prostate, he could almost feel himself coming again, but then he pulled his fingers and the sudden loss made him groan.

“Someone is impatient.” laughed Dongwoo, running his tongue along his neck and bitting his throat and his collarbones.

Sunggyu chuckled as he put on a condom and turned Woohyun around, so he was now on his knees.

“This way you can have a better access to blow Dongwoo.”

And Sunggyu slowly pushed his member inside Woohyun's tight hole, stretching it and making them both moan in pleasure (and pain). Dongwoo sat beneath Woohyun so said boy was now leaning on his elbows and his head was at the same level of Dongwoo's cock.

While Sunggyu was rocking his hips against him, his cock thrusting into him first slowly and then faster, making him go crazy, Woohyun engulfed Dongwoo's cock and started sucking him with the same pace.

He somehow enjoyed being fucked like this: Sunggyu fucking his hole and Dongwoo fucking his mouth.

Sunggyu grabbed his hips to thrust faster, and Dongwoo grabbed his hair so he could buck his hips and thrust into his mouth deeper, almost hitting his throat. Woohyun quickly adjusted his gag reflex and let him do so.

He felt something boiling up in his lower stomach and his body trembled with anticipation. Both men felt it, so they quickened the pace, thrusting faster into him, until he came undone, his cum over the sheets while Sunggyu came inside of him and Dongwoo inside his mouth.

Just like he had done with Dongwoo before, Sunggyu pulled him up to share Dongwoo's cum as they kissed hungrily.

Woohyun felt numb and he lay back, watching Sunggyu and Dongwoo making out, their hands were all over each other's body.

“Woohyun.” said Dongwoo, making him look straight in the eyes. “I'll let you finger Sunggyu and then you watch me fuck him.”

Woohyun swallowed hard and felt his cock twitching again.  _Oh my god_.

Sunggyu spread his legs open for him and Woohyun could swear he had never seen such a beautiful man before. Unlike Dongwoo and him, his body was smooth, full of soft edges and white skin. He already loved it.

Woohyun put his fingers inside Sunggyu's mouth and let him suck them while he kissed Dongwoo sloppily, until his fingers were wet enough and he pushed them inside Sunggyu's hole.

Sunggyu threw his head back, closing his eyes and bucking his hips as Woohyun fingered him mercilessly.

“Ah, f-fuck, Woohyun-ah.” he moaned, his name slipping past his lips.

“I can't wait for him to fuck you.” he said, licking his lips. “I bet you're the type to scream loud as a nice cock fucks you.”

“He is.” Dongwoo laughed. “Though he's more the top type, he tends to get pretty loud.”

“Shut the fuck up.” the man underneath him hissed, but his hiss quickly turned into a whimper when the fingers were removed from his insides.

“Now watch me fuck him senseless.” Dongwoo said, leaving a small peck on Woohyun's lips and then he pushed his cock inside Sunggyu's hole.

The three of them moaned.

Woohyun sat back and grabbed his cock, pumping himself with the same pace as Dongwoo was fucking Sunggyu, his cock ramming into his hole and his legs spread open, so he could reach deeper.

After a few seconds, Dongwoo hit his prostate, which made Sunggyu moan out loud, and Woohyun then ran his finger along his tip, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

He got on his knees and moved closer, jerking himself off in next to Sunggyu's body, so his cum would be over him when he came.

After a few more thrusts, Dongwoo came inside Sunggyu, his cock twitching inside him, and pulled out a bit only to lean in and suck Sunggyu's cock, so he came after that.

Seeing Sunggyu's cum dripping down Dongwoo's chin and Sunggyu's body convulsing after the orgasm, drove him to his own climax, and his cum was spurted all over Sunggyu's chest and face.

“Fuck.” he moaned, slumping back on the bed, his body trembling and his voice shaky.

Dongwoo kissed them both before also lying back on the bed.

“Yes,  _fuck_.” said Sunggyu. “We're so doing this again.”


End file.
